


Madre e figlia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nelle profondità [4]
Category: The Little Mermaid (1989)
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ha partecipato al EASTER ADVENT CHALLENGE della pagina: Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart.Prompt: 145. MestruoFandom: La sirenetta II°Personaggi: Melody; Ariel.
Series: Nelle profondità [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1049348





	Madre e figlia

Madre e figlia

La luce aranciata del sole filtrava dalle ampie finestre del castello.

Il verso dei gabbiani ed il rumore delle onde che s’infrangevano sulla scogliera arrivava fino alla cameretta della principessa.

Melody allungò le mani e afferrò la tazza di the che sua madre le porgeva, soffiandoci sopra.

“Grazie mille” sussurrò.

Ariel si sistemò una ciocca dei morbidi capelli rossi dietro l’orecchio e si sedette accanto a lei.

“Come ti senti?” le domandò. Sul capo teneva la corona da regina ed indossava un ampio vestito di chiffon rosa.

La figlia si accucciò sotto la coperta, affondando nel divanetto e sospirò.

“Mi fa male tutto” gemette.

Ariel le accarezzò la testa.

< Lei è come me, soffre parecchio in questi casi > pensò.

“Lascia fare alla mamma. Ti preparo anche una bella borsa d’acqua calda e vedrai che andrà bene”.

Melody mormorò: “Mamma, ma è normale che le mestruazioni facciano così male?”.

< Lei si occupa sempre di me. So che posso fidarmi. Ho finalmente capito quanto siamo simili, entrambe figlie del mare > pensò.

Ariel annuì.

“Da quello che ho capito, per alcune donne è così, per altre no” disse gentilmente. Le accarezzò la guancia. “Penso che a noi faccia anche più male che alle donne normali”.

Melody arrossì, chiedendole: “Mamma, non ti penti mai di essere diventata umana?

Le sirene non hanno questo genere di fastidi”.

Ariel la guardò sorseggiare il the e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Sapevo che sarebbe stato doloroso nel momento stesso in cui mi sono trasformata. La mia coda si è strappata per trasformarsi in gambe e agli inizi camminare a piedi nudi mi faceva male come il passeggiare sugli spilli.

Pensavo che sarei rimasta anche senza la mia voce.

Però l’ho affrontato per amore” spiegò.

Fece un sorrisetto furbetto.

“Sia nei confronti di tuo padre, che dell’avventura. Volevo assolutamente scoprire il mondo della terraferma”.

Melody le rispose: “Anche io voglio scoprire il mondo”. Finì il the e guardò la tazza vuota. “Anche se per ora non voglio neanche uscire di casa”.

Ariel le prese la tazza dalle mani.

“Vado subito a farti la borsa dell’acqua calda” disse.


End file.
